A Dress to Die for
by diamondpetals18
Summary: Mikan needs a dress for the prom, until she saw the perfect one or is it?


**This is my first time writing a horror….story…dedicated to Iris Petals….who started this idea :PP eheheheheh anyway….hopefully this creeps you guys out, because it did creep me out….kinda…. I'm getting my Idea…well the plot actually…. from Lael Littke (Prom Dress). And im so sorry for the late update! My family and I were out of town! Hohohohoho…**

**Guys...please no flames…**

**Enjoy! **

**I don't OWN GAKUEN ALICE… if I do… I would let Natsume and Mikan have their ever after;)**

Mikan kept panting as she approached Natsume. Natsume kept his eyes locked at Mikan the whole time she was running towards him.

"Natsume!"

"Polka," Natsume smiled when he saw Mikan.

"How was your day?" Mikan asked.

"Good, basketball practice went well. How 'bout you?"

"Well, we rehearsed for the upcoming dance competition. We're doing the twenties kind of dances, you know the Charleston." Mikan replied.

Natsume grinned at Mikan when she said the word dance.

"What are you grinning at Natsume? I didn't bore you right?" Mikan asked.

Natsume placed his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I just love the way your eyes shine when you say the word dance. So anyway, want to go somewhere today? It's too early to go home."

"Uhm… Natsume… I still have work," Mikan said sheepishly.

"Can't you just ask Ms. Whitford to take a day off?"

"Well… I…"

Mikan wasn't able to finish since girls were glaring at her. Natsume felt Mikan stiffen so he held her hand tightly and they continued to walk in the corridors.

"Don't mind them Mikan," Natsume whispered.

Mikan simply nodded her head and smiled at her boyfriend. Yes you heard that right… Mikan and Natsume have been going out for almost a year now. Natsume is the school's heartthrob, he belongs to a prominent family and the color of his eyes, are so magnificent that you can't even help but stare at it.

"Thank you," Mikan said as Natsume opened the door of his silver Volvo.

"So, you really want to work huh?" Natsume asked as he drove off the school grounds.

"Natsume, I need to work for Ms. Whitford, I need money for my scholarship."

"Well ok then."

When they reached Ms. Whitford's house there was an awkward silence between them.

"Prom is almost here Mikan, can I ask you that I'll be your only priority then? My parents told me they wanted to meet you too." Natsume asked with gentleness in voice.

Mikan smiled at Natsume and said, "But of course Natsume I would love to meet your parents."

"Ok then I'll let you go, see you tomorrow polka."

Natsume then gave Mikan a passionate kiss on her soft lips, as soon as the kiss ended Mikan went out of the car and knocked on Ms. Whitford's door.

"Come in dear."

Mikan opened the door and found Ms. Whitford sitting on her rocking chair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. So what do you want to do today Ms. Whitford? Want me to read you some classical love stories? Or perhaps you might want to look at your photo albums?" Mikan asked the old woman.

"Why don't we talk about you dear? Come take a seat," Ms. Whitford gestured as Mikan went to sit on the chair beside her.

"What is it you wish to talk about Ms. Whitford?"

The old woman smiled at Mikan and held her hand, "Are you happy with your boyfriend right now?"

"Ye…yes. We've going out almost a year now." Mikan replied while blushing.

"Now, dear no need to be embarrassed. Anyway I know you're practicing with your dance competition am I correct? So, tell me about it? You've been talking it to me this past few weeks have you not?"

"Well we're doing twenties dance, it's two days from now and prom will also be held the next day. Uh…Ms. Whitfrod? I would like to ask for your permission to uhm…"

"Borrow some clothes right? Well dear I used to dance when I was your age, go look in the attic. Just move some trunks and you'll find a small closet behind it." Ms. Whitford graciously offered.

"Oh thank you so much Ms. Whiford! I'll definitely work hard."

When Mikan was about to go up Ms. Whitford called her, "Mikan, if you found the white lacey dress, I don't want you to touch it."

"Uh, sure Ms. Whitford."

When Mikan was out of sight, Ms. Whitford smiled maliciously.

"Hmmm, now time to move this huge trunk."

Mikan moved three trunks and finally found the small closet Ms. Whitford said. She opened it to find two wonderful dresses that would fit for their group's dance completion. The dress that she picked was V-necked top, dropped waistline and had all those slithery fringes. Just as she was about to close the closet Mikan saw some light.

"Eh what was that?"

Mikan moved some of the boxes to see where the light came from, until she saw a beautiful white lace dress, it had a brown silk ribbon around the waist line and it had a pair of lace short sleeves.

"This is a perfect gown for the prom! I'll try asking Ms. Whitford if I could borrow this gown. " Mikan thought.

Mikan went downstairs and saw Ms. Whitford packing some of her clothes.

"Uh, Ms. Whitford? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Can I also borrow the white laced gown I found in your attic?"

Ms. Whitford stood up and faced Mikan, her face was shocked and at the same time it went pale.

"NO! That dress must never leave this house! You don't know what you're asking Mikan."

"But of course Ms. Whitford, I'm sorry, anyway where are you going?"

Ms. Whitford's mood began to relax and smiled at Mikan, "Well I'm going to the hot springs for the old people Mikan, I'll be back after a week."

"Ok, then Ms. Whitford have a nice trip, I'm going back to the attic and get the dress for the dance competition."

"Ok dear, but remember don't get the white dress."

Mikan went up again, but didn't listen to Ms. Whitford. She folded it and placed it inside her back pack along with the dress that she'll use for the competition.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Whitford but I have to borrow this. I promise to return it."

Mikan hurriedly said her good bye to Ms. Whitford and went home.

After a few days (Prom Night):

Natsume picked Mikan at exactly 7 in the evening, they went to Natsume's huge house to meet his parents, and by 8 in the evening they went to the Grand Hotel where their prom was held. When they entered the hall everyone looked at the two. Many girls were shocked at Mikan's transformation. The dress that she "borrowed" made her skin fairer and she really looked like a princess since her hair was tied up neatly. After a few hours of dancing and chatting with her friends, Mikan wasn't even surprised when she Natsume was named prom king and queen.

"Polka, may I?" Natsume asked for Mikan's hands to escort her to go up with him at the stage.

"I'd be honored." Mikan asked while she curtsied.

They went up together on the stage hand and hand. When they took the last step of the stairs, Mikan suddenly lost her balance. Natsume's held on Mikan tightly but still they fell off the stairs. Mikan's legs were crushed by the heavy chair where the prom king and queen were supposed to sit on. Mikan cried out because of the pain she was feeling and after that blackness surrounded her.

The next Day…

"Natsume how's Mikan?" his best friend Ruka asked him during basketball practice.

"She's still unconscious. The doctors are giving her pain killers to lessen the pain she's feeling, she fractured her two legs."

Natsume has been sulking for 2 days now and he felt he hadn't protected Mikan.

"Natsume what happened was an accident."

"I know Ruka, but I have a feeling it wasn't an accident. I don't know. (Sigh) I'll be going now Ruka I still have to visit Mikan see you tomorrow."

At the Hospital…

"Eh? Where am I?" Mikan thought as she opened her eyes.

"Hello Mikan-chan, I'm Anna. I'm the nurse in charge here."

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember do you? You're at the hospital Mikan-chan, you fainted when you and Natsume-san had an accident during your prom."

"Prom? Accident? Wait! Where's my dress? Is it still intact?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Yes, I placed it inside the cabinet. Now you go to sleep you need to rest."

After Anna injected the pain killer Mikan closed her eyes, unknown to her Anna had plans "borrowing" her dress. When Mikan was still unconscious, Anna saw the dress she was wearing and decided to wear it during the ball her boyfriend, Koko was talking about. Anna is known for being honest not only to her boyfriend, but to her job and to the people she meets as well.

"I promise to bring it back to you Mikan-chan," Anna said silently as she went out of the hospital to get ready for the ball.

"You look beautiful Anna," Koko whispered as they went inside the mansion.

"Thank you Koko."

Anna wore the white laced dress to the ball, she was the star of the night and she loved it. While eating dinner she noticed that she had a hard time breathing, as if the dress didn't fit her anymore.

"Uh… may I excuse myself?"

"You ok?" Koko asked, obviously concerned at his girl.

"Yeah, I just need some air."

Anna went into the nearest bed room she could find. She took off the dress and luckily she found a blue bag with a pair of jeans and white shirt. Anna wore the jeans and the shirt, and she placed the dress inside the bag, she sneaked out and went outside the house without anyone noticing her. She placed the bag at the front of the gate and went back to the room where she found the jeans and shirt.

"Koko! Help! My dress! Someone stole my dress!" Anna yelled while she went out of the room and searched for Koko.

"Anna what's wrong? What are you wearing?" Koko asked and concern was evident in his eyes.

"Some man stole my dress. He forced me to wear this jeans and shirt."

"Where did he escape dear?" the host of the party asked.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Kuran," Anna replied.

Mrs. Kuran instructed her gurads to look for the blue bag and see if the missing dress was there. One of the guards saw the bag and presented it to Mrs. Kuran. Mrs. Kuran found the dress once she unzipped the blue bag.

"Here's your dress dear."

"Uh… thank you Mrs. Kuran," Anna replied guiltily.

"You ok? You want to go home?"

"Yes please. Can we Mrs. Kuran?"

"Why of course dear. You might want to change though that's my husband's clothes."

"Uh well… Mrs. Kuran can I borrow these? I can still feel my hands shaking."

"Sure dear. My Koko is very lucky to have a delicate and honest girlfriend. Anyway you may go now, you take care."

They waved at the hosts and went in to Koko's car.

"Are you sure you're ok now?"

"Yes… uhm… there wasn't actually a man. I took off the dress myself. I felt it tighten so I had to change," Anna admitted.

"What? How could you do that? How could you lie to all of us? To me?"

"I'm sorry Koko, I panicked! I just didn't know what to do."

Koko was furious with Anna but he continued asking.

"Who owns that dress?"

"Mi…Mikan… the one I told you."

"Did she lend you the dress?"

"No… I just want to look beautiful for you and for that ball."

"You think by looking beautiful what matters to me? I love you Anna for your honesty not for your beauty, I was telling everyone that you've faithful and honest to me, but this is the first time you lied."

"I'm sorry Koko, forgive me," Anna said while tears are pouring from her eyes.

"I'll drive you home right now, I don't want to talk about this, and return that dress to Mikan."

The next day Anna placed the dress inside Mikan's cabinet, she didn't noticed that Mikan was awake.

"What did you lose?" Mikan asked.

"Oh Mikan-chan…I was just… uhm…"

"I know you took it. I saw the way you looked at it when you placed it inside that cabinet the first time."

"Mikan-chan…"

"It's fine Anna-san, I know what you felt. I took it without asking permission. I lost my legs… and I can't have the scholarship if I can't dance."

Anna sat beside Mikan and told her the story about the ball.

"I'm sorry to hear that he broke up with you."

"It's fine Mikan-chan. By the way I have good news you'll be discharge tomorrow, and then you can return the dress to Ms. Catherine."

"Thank you for the news Anna-san."

Natsume drove Mikan and her mom the next day. Mikan said she would like to go to Ms. Catherines house before going to their house.

"You sure? You need to rest."

"I'm positive Natsume. I'll call you after I return this dress ok? And mom? can you cook me some food? I'm starved."

"Ok dear I'll cook dinner for you and Natsume."

So Natsume and Mrs. Sakura went on, while Mikan went in to Ms. Catherine's house.

"Uh… hello? Are you here Ms. Catherine?"

"Come in dear."

"Oh… Ms. Catherine I'm glad you're back, how's your trip?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Let me ask you something Mikan… how's the dress? I can see you really had a bad fall," Ms. Catherine answered with an evil grin.

Mikan was speechless so Ms. Catherine continued.

"I sew that dress for my prom night…but I know I won't be able to wear it since Catherine will find a way to sneak it out and wear it instead."

"I'm confused….you are Ms. Catherine…right?"

"You think? I'm Rowena, her twin."

Mikan gasp at her discovery.

"I killed Catherine 2 years ago during the fire, I set the fire. I hated her you know? She wore the dress and had a date with my boyfriend Michael. I cursed every stitch of it, and when Catherine went home I poured the acid on her lovely face. She was more hideous than me, than my big birthmark on my cheek. She was wearing a cloak so that's why the dress wasn't harmed."

"But why did you have to kill her?"

"To get her identity… and to have Michael. I know that when I planted that idea about the dress, that must never this house you'd want it more."

"what have I done? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hate pretty girls like you Mikan! and now you're boyfriend will leave you since you can't walk anymore! Bwaahahahahhahahah."

Just then Natsume kicked the front door and carried Mikan.

"Na?..."

"We're outta here… I hear everything and I called the cops."

Rowena just continued laughing until the police came and brought her to a mental institute.

"Natsume? Please keep the dress in the attic."

"Of course Mikan."

After a few days, there was a news that Rowena killed herself and her house was being demolished. Mikan continued her therapy so that she can walk, and Natsume stayed by her side.

Nikki was walking on her way home, when she saw an antique shop that displayed a white dress full of lace.

"What a perfect dress to wear on my wedding. Surely I'll buy this!"

She went the store, and looked at the dress closely…she felt it soft satin on her cheeks as if asking for her to wear it.

THE END! I KNOW IT SUCKS! And sorry for the late update!.


End file.
